ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Base Hijacked! Part 2
Base Hijacked! Part 2 is the 21st episode of Ike! Prisman. It is the second part of the 2-part story. Story On the rocky world of 42 Draconis b, there stood a heavily guarded prison. In it, Grandos and Spygar were held prisoners. They were now public enemy number 1 for possesing papers with plans to invade Earth, including stealing military spacecraft. The cells were transparent, and had a small slit for oxygen. Grandos' and Spygar's eyes were covered with translucent caps to prevent them from firing beams. Additionally, Grandos' hands, horns and mouth were covered too, as he could launch attacks from there. A Draconian army colonel stepped in front of their prison cells. He looked like Grandos, just taller and wearing a uniform. *''Colonel: You do know that your sentence is life in prison, right?'' *''Grandos: Blah...blah...'' *''Colonel: If you are caught attempting escape, you will be excecuted.'' *''Spygar: What if we aren't caught attempting escape? Do you get excuted instead?'' *''Grandos: AHAHA... With that level of intelligence you can accidentally give a good retort!'' *''Spygar: By "that level" you mean high intelligence right?'' *''Colonel: You have no chance to escape so don't waste your time.'' ---- *Grandos: Stop having flashbacks!!! *Spygar: Oh! You spoiled my flashback!! Grandos and Spygar were still held captive in their own base. In a strange turn of events, their creations had turned against them. The cells they were held in were similar to those on Dragoconis b. Outside, Alien Pega was pacing back and forth. Alien Borg was sitting on Grandos' custom 3D printed chair, threatening Khan Digifer *Alien Borg: You will now work for us and do whatever we ask you to! *Khan Digifer: Nope. *Alien Borg: Well, I thought digital beings have no feelings for their friends, but I was wrong. *Khan Digifer: Grandos and Spygar aren't my friends. We are just working together to claim the Earth as ours. *Alien Borg: We want the Earth too! So you will help us! *Khan Digifer: Or will I? *Alien Borg: I'm done! I'll delete you! Pega! Help me find out how! *Khan Digifer: There is a delete button there. *Alien Pega: Oooh yeah there is! Pressss and there he goes! The screen of the supercomputer buzzed, and Khan seemed to completely dissolved into pixels. *Grandos: Dammit!! Khan! *Spygar: We were such good frien... *Grandos: No we weren't! More importantly, we need to get out of here! *Spygar: How about eating though the cells? *Grandos: Urgh! I give up on you and your ideas. *Spygar: Have some perseverance! *Grandos: Shuddup for goodness sake! *Spygar: Hey look, Pega and Borg are messing up the sofa! *Grandos: Blast it! *Spygar: Oh good idea! *Grandos: What? *Spygar: We'll blast open the cell! *Grandos: How? We can't use our powers! My eyes and arms are clamped over, and my mouth is muzzled! *Spygar: So are my eyes! It is really just like old times. *Grandos: Old times.....oh! I know how we're getting outta here! *Spygar: Time for a flashback!! ---- Grandos and Spygar remained in their prison cells in silence for some time. Spygar had already started to fall asleep, even while standing upright on his feet. Grandos was forming escape plans in his mind, each more unlikely than the last. Spygar started to drool on Grandos' feet and tail. Infuriated, Grandos wanted to punch his subordinate, but was afraid that that would earn him more useless punishments. Then, Spygar woke up with a start, causing Grandos to jump. *''Spygar: Ewww! Why is there drool all over?!'' *''Grandos: It's YOUR spit, you nincompoop!'' Spygar spat his saliva out of the oxygen slit, right at the security controls. In a second, everything short-circuited. The clamps over them loosened suddenly, allowing them to use their abilities to bash the cell open. *''Spygar: Did you see what I did?! I saved us! We're freeeee!!!'' *''Grandos: Shush! The guards will hear us!'' ---- *Spygar: And that was how I totally saved your life, boss! *Grandos: Urh...whatever. Just do it again! Spygar spat out of the oxygen slit again, and just as they thought, the systems went haywire and they were freed. Getting out of their cells, they were determined to hunt down Alien Pega and Alien Borg. At that time, Pega and Borg were still checking the place out. They entered the high tech bathroom for a look. The toilet seat was flapping up and down, much to their surprise. Borg inched closer. A jet of pressurised water sprayed in his face causing Borg to crash into Pega. *Toilet: Heheh I'm Khan Digifer, I'm baaacckkk!! *Alien Borg: What?! *Alien Pega: How?! *Khan Digifer: I downloaded myself into the toilet. Not to mention the shower. The shower head plunged at Pega, knocking him out of the toilet. Khan then proceeded to spray Borg with the most pressurised water possible. Khan travelled to the door, which had an digital lock, and trapped Borg in the bathroom. He turned the lights on and off to irritate the alien. Pega ran far away from the toilet in fear, only to meet with Grandos and Spygar. *Alien Pega: It was all his idea! NOT mine! *Grandos: Spygar, let's get him! Grandos and Spygar were beating up Pega when they heard the ship's ceiling crack. It gave way and down fell Prisman and Shugaron *Prisman: This is the place! That Pega was acting fishy so I thought something was wrong...so there really is a spaceship. *Shugaron: Grandos? Spygar?! *Prisman: What!! It is them! *Shugaron: Hey, they're beating up Alien Pega!! Let's join in the fray!! *Prisman: WAIT. Who's on whose side??? *Alien Pega: I'm on your side...heheheh *Prisman: What was your plan about tricking me to come here? *Grandos: Less talking, more explosions!! Grandos fired eye beams at Pega, and the explosion flung him away onto the ship's controls, causing even more explosions. *Prisman: So you like explosions even when your base is exploding? Also, where is your monster creation machine? We need to destroy it! *Grandos: Shut up! We are dealing with private seijin affairs here...but since you discovered our base....Spygar! Get him! Spygar charged at Prisman and grabbed his throat, but at this moment the bathroom door was blown open by a highly annoyed Alien Borg. He, too, charged at Spygar and Prisman and hit both of them. Prisman managed to hold them off. He kicked Spygar away and flung Borg onto the ground. Grandos, seeing his chance, went over to whack Borg's head with his tail. Shugaron joined in the chaos. Pega now came at Prisman, who caught him by the horns. He flung the seijin onto the ground. Suddenly, a cannon controlled by Khan emerged from the ceiling, firing at the Ultra. Prisman destroyed it with a Prism Shot, while yet another Prism Shot was used on Pega. He collapsed on the ground. The alien's body inflated after his death. Khan Digifer came onto the main screen. *Khan Digifer: Borg, it's a pity that your plan failed before you could say "All your base are belong to us". HA. HA. HA. HA. *Alien Borg: The base are still belong to me! I mean, "is still belong to me". I mean, "still belongs to me". Whatever! *Grandos: Prisman, under your Ultra-rule, this is considered invasion, so you are obliged to stop Borg and help us, the victims. *Prisman: But...but...you guys are my enemies.... *Shugaron: Well this is awkward... Grandos and Spygar grabbed Borg at once and threw kicks, punches and beams at him. The ceiling-cannon joined in, blasting Borg in the face. Borg retaliated with his fin-beams, but to no avail. Grandos, Spygar and Khan's rage was too great. Borg was beaten into unconsciousness before he exploded. Shugaron's eyes darted about. *Shugaron: Say, doesn't that look like the machine that created me?! *Prisman: Huh? So it's here! *Spygar: That's the Kaiju 3D Printer, the only one in the universe! *Khan Digifer: And you, Shugaron, are a disgrace to the printer! *Shugaron: Well you, Khan Digifer, are a disgrace to the universe! *Khan Digifer: Dang it! *Shugaron: Look at the screen of the printer, Prisman, there's the data of Alien Pega and Borg! *Prisman: Oh, I see what happened now. Grandos and gang printed those aliens but they turned on their creators! *Shugaron: So that was their "private seijin affairs". *Prisman: I hate to break it to you, but you do know that I'm supposed to destroy your base and stuff right? *Grandos: You can try. Prisman gulped. Khan, Spygar and Grandos stared at the Ultra and his kaiju friend. Prisman's colour timer started blinking. A lot. He had insufficient sunlight underground save for the opening which they had broken to enter. The digital being's cannon and the alien duo started firing rapidly at the heroes, severely weakening them. Prisman grabbed Shugaron and flew out the base faster than when they had come in. He then flew back to M78 to report about the Kaiju 3D Printer. *Grandos: I guess the nonsense is over now. *Spygar: They messed up the couch! And the toilet! *Khan Digifer: Well, technically I messed up the toilet... *Grandos: What! *Khan Digifer: Long story. By the way, I guess we need to move our base before Prisman regains his energy. *Spygar: Yikes!! CRISIS MODE!! *Grandos: We're shifting our base! Category:Ike! Prisman Episodes Category:Mao Wu Kong Category:Fan Episodes